


Mr.Stark的犯罪邊緣

by Shichi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shichi/pseuds/Shichi
Summary: 年齡操作向23→5歲PP 43歲TS已交往，PP因為某個魔法師的『錯誤』變成小孩





	Mr.Stark的犯罪邊緣

「Friday，坐在那邊的小孩是誰的？」  
Tony一早沒在床上看見Peter，等Peter回來Tony決定好好跟他說，一早跟他的情人說早安是多重要的事。  
Tony洗好臉，準備去實驗室繼續做他新項目的測試，一下樓後就看到坐在沙發上的小男孩，走近看小孩鼻尖上沾到他正在吃的香草霜淇淋，Tony看不下去融化的霜淇淋流到快流到衣服上，抽了幾張衛生紙伸手在他臉上擦了擦，小孩在他伸出手的時候，雖然有有點怕生往後躲去，但還是乖乖的給他擦，看著他笑著說。  
「謝謝！」  
即使Tony沒想過要一個孩子，但是對上可愛的小孩他依舊有極大的善意。  
「這不會是Peter生給我的吧？」  
Tony坐到小孩的對面，已經開始思考Peter幫他生一個小孩的可能性了。  
「Boss，Peter無法幫你生孩子，或你可以考慮直接問他。」  
「我打電話問他？你都還沒跟我說這小鬼怎麼會在我家。」  
「根據掃描，Peter就坐在你面前，只是他是5歲的Peter。」  
小孩頭上的棕色捲髮，像小狗一樣的眼睛，發現Tony在看他後害羞的避開他的視線。  
「Kid你叫什麼？」Tony還是想要做一下最後的掙扎。  
「Peter Parker！只有聲音的姊姊叫Friday！」  
Fine這個回答，他真的是Peter。  
「Friday你現在、立刻去連絡索爾跟他的小鹿斑比，班納還有那個醫生。」  
Tony拿Peter沒辦法，幫Peter擦乾淨他沒有吃乾淨的嘴巴，Peter抱住他在他的臉上親了一下，說這是爸爸幫他擦完都會這樣做的。  
Tony沒想到會有被小孩子撩的一天，偏偏罪魁禍首還笑得像個小天使。  
「你…你也要給我一個kiss才算數。」  
Shit！這個親下去已經不是猥褻未成年的問題了。  
「Boss，你最好不要有其他舉動，我會直接報警。」  
「去聯絡我叫你找的人，我才對小孩子沒有『性趣』。」Tony說到最後，在最後兩個字可以說得上是咬牙切齒，然後也在Peter的小臉上親了一下，當然是純潔意義上的吻。  
「Peter我是Tony Stark，你可以叫我Tony。」  
「Tony！」  
「Good kid.」Tony被奶音甜的心都要化了，他坐到Peter的同一側，把人摟到他的身旁。  
「現在我要去做很重要的事，你可以在這邊隨處走動，有問題就喊Friday或找我，好嗎？」  
Tony用他一生最溫柔的語氣，他的小天使很配合他的點點頭，現在Peter好像是當作去親戚家了，Tony看他的表情沒有什麼異樣，也沒提到其他事情，就照原訂的計畫在家裡準備東西。  
Peter安靜的坐在客廳看著Tony從上忙到下，在家裡到處走。Tony走到哪，他就往哪看去，Tony消失在Peter視線裡，他就會跟著剛剛Tony的腳步追上他，然後抱著他說。  
「我找到你了！」  
Peter把Tony給他的任務，換個概念變成是在跟他玩捉迷藏，Tony看著只有他大腿高的Peter，蹲下來伸手弄亂他柔軟的頭髮。  
「下次你要給我躲起來的時間，要不然我一直被你找到，讓我想想我能躲到哪裡去。」  
他讓Peter回去客廳的同時，Friday給他帶來了消息。  
「Boss，索爾留了一則訊息給您。」

Tony往地下室走去，他怕看完訊息血壓飆升的樣子會嚇到Peter，希望Peter會數的數字足夠他來調整情緒。  
他泡了一杯咖啡，這應該能讓他好過一點。  
「Hey bro ,Loki說他不知道是怎麼一回事，不過他說明天就會恢復原狀了。」  
呵，說好的不知道呢？  
也就只有索爾那個腦子留在阿思嘉德某處的人會相信。  
不拔了小鹿斑比的角，他就不是Tony Stark。  
不過看到明天就能恢復，Tony還是鬆了一口氣，這樣他就不用在犯罪邊緣掙紮，好不容易等到他的睡衣寶寶成年，他們今晚原本還有一場浪漫的約會。  
「我找到你了！」  
Peter從桌子底下爬了出來，雙手撐在Tony的大腿上，只有Tony手掌大的臉上的笑容甜的Tony快要蛀牙。  
Shit! Tony現在這個不是那個成年的Peter。  
Tony老早就忘了他正在跟Peter在玩捉迷藏，他應該怎麼反應。  
「你居然找到我了！」他想都沒想的抱起Peter讓他坐在自己腿上，用自己的話劇社演技騙過小孩子。  
Peter抓住Tony在他臉上作怪的手，顯然話劇社演技很好的滿足Peter的心。  
「Tony我可以喝這個嗎？」Peter拿著的是Tony降血壓用的咖啡。  
「不不不，你不能喝這個。」  
Tony把他手裡的咖啡抽走，放在桌上推得遠遠的，至少Peter的小短手拿不著。  
「我們等一下吃漢堡當晚餐怎麼樣？」  
平常Peter以他健康為由，限制他每個月的垃圾食物數量。  
「我知道一家很好吃的起司漢堡，我想你一定也會喜歡。」  
Peter點點頭，極大的表示同意這個主意。  
兩個人在實驗室泡了一個下午，晚餐一起吃了一堆垃圾食物，  
Tony幫Peter洗了澡，給他穿大Peter的T恤，下半身就真空著，他怕Peter半夜突然變回來，直接撐爆衣服，至於讓Friday找可以配合這種狀況的睡衣，這就不用了。  
他可是很期待早上的。  
把Peter抱到床上用鋼鐵人的故事把他哄睡後，Tony把他的被子給掖得緊緊的，在他的額頭上親了一下，就像他平常做的一樣。  
「明天見了，睡衣寶寶。」

 

隔天一早，Tony伸手摸床鋪隔壁確認有人，他翻過身把人抱進懷裡，這次的尺寸對了。  
「睡衣寶寶，我知道你醒了。」  
「別這樣叫我。」  
聽到小男友彆扭的撒嬌，Tony本來就站起來的下身更硬了，他也不避諱地抵上Peter光裸的臀部。  
「你是個寶寶的時候真可愛。」  
「我只是寶寶就不能跟你這樣做了。」  
Peter轉過身跟他的男人唇舌交纏，補上了昨天欠上的激情。


End file.
